This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fencing systems provide security and demarcate predetermined areas. Some fencing systems are assembled from a substantially continuous wall portion that is supported upright by a plurality of posts, mounts, etc. Other fencing systems include a plurality of panels that can be installed end-to-end in an upright manner. As such, these fencing systems create a barrier, which can prevent unauthorized persons from entering a secure area or for other similar purposes.
Although prior art fencing systems have functioned for their intended purposes, significant problems still remain. For instance, current fencing systems may not provide a satisfactory level of security. For instance, a person can cut openings through some conventional fencing systems fairly easily. Other fencing systems can be easily disassembled by unauthorized persons in order to pass through the intended barrier.
Moreover, assembly of some fencing systems can be difficult and time consuming. Indeed, some fencing systems require installation of support members, then robust attachment of a wall portion of a plurality of panels to the support members. This assembly process can include various time consuming steps for increasing the strength of the fence. Otherwise, quick assembly of the fence often comes at the expense of security.